


Learning Patience

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, F/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, dom!Theron, minor choking/throat squeezing, sub!Reader, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Theron teaches Reader some patience.





	Learning Patience

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

You are dying and if it weren’t for the Force and its hiding presence, you wouldn’t have agreed to do this in the first place. In fact, the only reason you are doing this now is because how to say no to Theron is something you haven’t quite grasped yet.

“Is everything alright?” Theron asks with big smirk on his face. You nod shakily and try to hide your squirming. But cursed Theron pauses the movie you’re watching and places a hand on your thigh, rubbing it a little.

“Are you sure everything is alright?” Theron asks again, and this time you gasp as he pushes the vibrating panties’ settings higher with his implants. You squirm visibly on the couch now, quickly trying to mask the flushed look you have on your face.

“I-I’m all f-fine.” Your words have a heavy layer of desperation in them which makes Theron laugh. However, you don’t really pay much attention to that as your thoughts are being occupied by burning arousal. The vibrating panties are rubbing all over your cunt, teasing its clit and folds with an erratic, ever-changing pace that is entirely controlled by Theron.

“Really? Because it seems to me that you’re struggling right now,” Theron purrs into your ear as he moves closer to you. You shiver when his hand from your thigh finds its way to your throat and squeezes it. The feeling you get from it is exhilarating, making your heartbeat quickly pick up.

“T-Then maybe we could-” you start but the look Theron gives you makes you close your mouth. He brings his fingers to your lips and you moan at the fast pace he sets the vibrating panties on.

“We agreed on three and a half hours, so we’re going to keep to that,” he murmurs while nipping your earlobe. You shiver and nod, remembering your conversation from this morning regarding your difficulties at being patient.

_“I can teach you some patience if you want to? I promise to be gentle- oh who am I kidding, we both know that’s impossible when I’m with you.”_

_*_

After one more agonizing hour has passed, you’re already in bed with Theron while hastily stripping off both of your clothes. You crave him so much, needing to feel his touches and kisses all over you, and his cock deep inside you.

However, when Theron says “Stop” sharply, you halt in place immediately. You squeeze your thighs together and stare at him desperately while your breasts are already out in the open, showing hardened nipples.

“This is not over yet,” Theron says. You look at him eyes wide but let your hands fall to their sides. He comes to you and touches your jaw, sending pleasant tingles down your spine. “Learning patience takes time,” he continues, and you gasp, face completely red as the panties’ vibrations suddenly increase incredibly fast, sending you nearly to the floor.

However, Theron grips you and you clutch against him as not to fall while finding yourself eagerly and close to desperation grinding against him. You can feel the orgasm coming, it being so close you can almost feel it. You moan and nuzzle against Theron’s jacket, groaning at how good his musk smells. However, as you’re about to come, the panties suddenly stop vibrating and you let out a confused whimper.

You look up at Theron and feel your cunt throb desperately when seeing his hungry eyes and deep grin. “Best way to learn some patience is orgasm control and denial, wouldn’t you say?”

*

“Stay put,” Theron’s voice whispers darkly to your ear. It makes you shiver but you obey, willing yourself to relax against him, even though it is proving to be near impossible the way his fingers are dancing against your panties. You want his fingers to go inside your cunt so badly, his teasing being way too torturous for you, especially as it feels he’s been at it for hours.

But you hold your tongue and try to relax against him in this sitting position, feeling giddy as his cock is pressing against your backside. You grind against it the best you can and get a chuckle from Theron whose hand that has been rubbing your lower stomach, rises up to your throat. He squeezes it and you moan, the pressure making your cunt throb.

“Now, now. Remember who’s in charge here,” Theron purrs into your ear. He begins kissing- no, more like sucking your neck, leaving even more deeper red marks on it. You whine and get even more excited when dragging in breath to your lungs proves out to be quite difficult with Theron’s hand being in the way. “I want you to say it, say who’s in charge-”

“You,” you say immediately and gasp when his hand squeezes your throat harder.

“That’s right,” Theron murmurs, his voice fading away in the end. His fingers rub your clit torturously through the fabric and you moan, your breath dragging out in short bursts. You hum deeply, feeling the anticipation burn inside you. You can feel his arousal deepen in the air as he moves his hand away from your cunt to your breast. He roughly grasps it before pinching its nipple between his fingers and twisting slightly. You groan at the small pain mixed with pleasure while grasping tighter hold of his thighs to stop yourself from moving your hands all over the place.

He continues to do this for a while, just touching and teasing you all over while the vibrating panties are on a low setting, making you squirm horribly. You begin slowly pleading variations of  _Theron, please I need you, I need you so much_  and agonizingly slowly, he lets his fingers trail down. He drags the panties off you and you sigh in relief, though it quickly turns into a filthy moan when his fingers slip inside your wet and sensitive cunt.

“ _Theron, please-_ ”

“So wet and ready for me,” Theron whispers approvingly in your ear. You shiver, and even moan when his fingers rub your clit slowly. “It feels like ages since I have last had you, pulsing so sweet and tight around my cock. Hearing your filthy moans as I fuck and claim you.”

 _“Yes,”_  you let out a breathless whisper.

“ **What did you just say?** ”Theron teases and you groan.

“I w-want you inside me, please,” you whine. Theron laughs but thankfully he doesn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing anymore as he pushes you down on to the bed. You relax against the pleasantly cold sheets, though your heart skips a beat when Theron’s weight comes on top of you.

He urges you to push your ass up more and you obey, unable to stop shaking when he soon drags his cock against your cunt. You moan at the small but effective friction and grasp the sheets hard underneath you when he pushes inside you. He grunts and grips your hips as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of you.

You’re gasping and moaning as he’s so thick, rubbing your sensitive walls with ever-increasing thrusting. He growls your name at one point and moves you on your side. You gasp in delight when his hand finds itself to your throat and squeezes it slightly.

“Touch yourself for me,” he grunts into your ear, sending hot shivers all over your body. You move you hand to your clit and begin rubbing it fast, trying to match the pace of his thrusts. However, he’s going way too fast for you to succeed and the sweet, delicious heat is becoming overwhelming.

You squirm against him, beg him to go faster which he does, and you just let go. “Yes, T-Theron! Please, don’t stop- I-I need you! Please, fuck me- Ah!” The orgasm comes roughly, turning your body into a shaky mess. It’s not made any better by Theron who still continues to pound into you, his pace increasing fast. You moan loudly at the overwhelming pressure his cock causes in your sensitive, tight cunt. Your orgasm drags on from his hand too that squeezes on your throat harder until he comes.

Theron moans, the deepness of his voice and his sharp thrusts making your cunt weep and throb. He spills inside you and then there’s a moment of comfortable silence where you both are collecting yourselves.

“How are you feeling?” Theron murmurs softly in your ear. You shiver at the pleasantness of it, likewise the hand that gently brushes your throat before moving to your breasts. Their play is interrupted by you turning around to face Theron. You open your mouth but get a bit distracted by the cum that’s leaking down your thighs that you squeeze shut. Theron smiles and pulls you into an achingly sweet, gentle kiss.

“I’m feeling wonderful,” you tell him, and he hums. “This was amazing as usual, though I feel the lesson of patience was somewhat forgotten in the end,” you tease him. He laughs and kisses you again, never seeming to get enough of you which makes your heart beat faster.

“Are you questioning my teaching methods?”

“No, I’m simply saying that we definitely need to do this again,” you say grinning, “Repetition is the key to mastery after all.”


End file.
